Three Girls Three Men
by Amanur
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sai met three hot girls at a bar. Thinking they would get along with them, they just had no idea who they really were. This Story contains yaoi boys x boys and hentai ? boys x girls


-------------------------------------------------

**Diclaimer****: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WARNING: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS FIC IS RATED M, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SMUT SCENES HERE! 3 **

**ALSO ****THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI (BOYS X BOYS) AND AND HENTAI ? (BOYS X GIRLS), IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! :]**

-------------------------------------------------

**THREE GIRLS THREE MAN**

**Chapter 1 – The Cliché**

I was leaving the Hospital with my two best friends.

Sasuke, a raven haired sullen guy, he was a lawyer, but a good one I must say. Because you know, 99% of lawyers suck. And I am NOT kissing his ass! Sasuke and I were childhood friends, and then a few years later, Sai popped in into our lives. He is an idiot that always likes to play some stupid jokes and tricks on me. He is pale like a damn ghost, and sometimes I use to think he really was, since he always shows up out of nowhere! The bastard was an artist, and a damn good one I have to admit too. About his age? We never heard! Sasuke and I had tried so many times to look his id, but he hides the thing too damn well. Sasuke thinks he was about our age, 24 years old, maybe two or three years older. But I had the feeling he was way too older than that, I mean, why the heck would he hide it so damn well?

As for me, Uzumaki Naruto, I was a doctor. Beautiful, intelligent, hot, sexy, great in bed, and too many other things to describe here. And I am only being modest!

People used to think we would get apart soon we got in college, since we were always arguing. But we beat their asses, and sticked together. And that was the plan. Forever! We knew were brats, but we were always helping each other. On the hardest and dumbest moments. So… yep, friends forever!

So… as I was saying, I had to spend the night over in the hospital to finish a damn hard surgery. We had this girl who had broke her spine on a car accident, and if that procedure wasn't made in time, she could never come back to stand on her own feet again. So I was called to do it so, since I was the best in that department in the whole country.

Anyway…so now they came to pick me up. _'Don't they love me?'_

We got inside Sasuke's black **Ferrari F599 GTB Fiorano… yep, the idiot loves cars, and made us memorize his stupid car's model.**_'Don't he likes to show off?'_

Anyhow, we would drink until we get wasted to the point we would crawl on our knees, because that is what young males does nowadays. Yey! I mean, that is our private away to make party baby! And go the hell who thinks we are wrong! We work our ass off every day, so we do deserve to run away naked on the street and whistle to the pretty boys and girls looking at us! You don't like? Bite my ass, because we don't care! But of course we never did that!

So we went to our usual bar. The bartender even knew us already. He was a drink friend, because hell yes, we make him drink with us!

"Oh look… if it isn't the _happy three friends_ today!" He said soon as he saw us coming in.

"Hey Shikamaru! The usual for us! But gimme the strongest alcohol you got there, because I just got out of a terrible surgery!"

"Oh my… aren't you troublesome today!" That haired guy told me on disapproval. His cigarette started to bug me, as it usually does. So when I was about to complaint about it, again, as if reading my mind, I got interrupted.

"Just give the damn liquid to him! You won't want to hear him winning like a little boy wondering why he doesn't have a hairy vagina like his mommy!" That idiot pale man said to provoke me!

"Shut up Sai…go draw your stupid naked guys, will you?"

"Well… they at least are hotter than you!" He said taking the yellow glass Shikamaru just gave him.

"Hey! Don't say that! People will think you saw me naked! AND YOU DIDN'T!"

"Not that you know of!" That stupid Sasuke said now. He usually keeps his mouth shut, but when he decides to open it, it's only to scold me or mock me! _'Damn!' _I heard Sai laughing.

"And why the hell are you taking his side now?" I asked him.

"I'm just having some fun!" That evil grin confirmed he was telling the truth. Not that it made me happy though.

"Tche! Asshole."

So we started to push inside us all the damn liquid it was given to us.

After five glasses of the most expensive whisky of Tokyo, I looked around the bar to take a glance of those faces around us.

The bar was full, as Fridays usually gets from people getting out of work to get drunk and sunk theirs worries and sorrows on that beautiful magic liquid.

It was weird to realize how many sad people were there. And to think we were some of them!

The three of us had no families. Except for Sasuke who had an older brother at least.

We were grownups, with successful jobs, great colleagues, and nice houses to leave. We had everything we wanted and planned to have since we were kids. But there was something missing in our lives. Something else to make us trilled and complete. And we couldn't figure out what was it. Well, at least **I** couldn't, since according to Sai, a freaking haired pussy was the missing thing. As Sasuke thought it was a giant pair of boobs. "You freaks!" I had told them back then. Why would we need a wining woman at our ear complaining all the time about their day… when they had ME for that! Há-ha! No! "Yeah, maybe you need a long and hard big thing sticked in your ass to see why they do complaint all the time… Oh wait! Did you have it already?" That white snake told me to mock me again. _'Why does his jokes ALWAYS involves sexual subjects?'_

But the truth is I was curious. To have ANOTHER woman, if you know what a mean!

So there we were, drinking like a priest, I mean, come'on! You have to admit they drink too much Bordeaux! But we have to tell them "God bless you with Christ blood!" Except for US, people would say somethings like "Stop drinking pee!" _'Go the hell you hypocrites!'_

Anyway, there I was spacing out like a dead zombie, looking everywhere and nowhere on the verge of my consciousness when this incredible drop-dead gorgeous red head woman came in out of nowhere making us think she was just and hot illusion.

She was wearing this incredibly cliché short red dress showing off her legs and half of her big breasts. _'Tche! Couldn't you come up with something better?'_ Women are so predictable! Although I have to admit, things become cliché because they are too good!

But the bitch had to go straight over that damn sullen bastard. _'Lucky man!'_

So Sai and I were just drooling looking at the woman from head to toes.

Since Sasuke was between us, from the other side, I saw Sai making the gestures about her ass and breasts. I had to laugh.

Though I was sure the woman saw it, she just ignored him. Us.

"Hello there." Boy her voice was sexy.

"Hello." Sasuke took a gooooood look at her breasts and legs.

"I notice you come a lot here, don't you?" She told him with this diabolic electric smile. But I got a bit confused. Was that a question or an affirmation? Was she stupid was or was she smart? Hmm.. that's a tough one!

"Yes we do!" Now how cute is that? He included us!

"Well, you see, I came with some friends too, and… we got a especial spot back there inside…we can show you things you have never imagine!" She whispered that last part rubbing those melons at Sasuke's face. Sai started to clap, like an idiot, crazy to get laid laughing out loud.

Yeah, he was drunk already, and I took a long sip cleaning up my glass. _'Oh dear Lord, bless the priests because I believe they are the luckiest heaven's soldiers!'_

"Oi, Karin! Leave them alone!" Shikamaru scared us coming from behind his balcony cleaning up a crystal glass.

"YOU leave us alone!" Sai scold him throwing some peanuts from the balcony.

"These girls are no match for you guys!" He lefts laughing at us, as if we were trash. _'Or maybe they were witches!'_

Sasuke scratched his head thoughtfully, and then he looked at his watch.

"What the hell are you waiting for, men?! Go for it! NOW" I believe Sai was more into that than Sasuke himself. I got a bit worried about it, because it was not a good thing to go some hidden place with a stranger. Especially a hot girl like that. She seems dangerous.

So Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's go!"

'_You big idiot!'_

---end---

I know this is a bit short for a first chapter, but that is what I came up with for it, just so you know what is it about…kind of…And I know I should get a beta to review my English, and all. But I think it's a bit complicated to trust someone we don't know, right?… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I try really hard to make fewer mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I didn't remembered either knew, but if anyone would like to say something about my English, just say it :]

Reviews please!


End file.
